


Warm

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [2]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, cheesy poly soulmates, periferial/implied/future ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday night is difficult. Monday morning is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> (takes place after week 3 results show, when oty were in the sing off)

Lauren doesn't clearly remember the events of last night, but the emotions. Nerves, being up on that stage. Relief, upon hearing her name. Then the nerves, back again.

She remembers a tremble growing through her body, watching them onstage. Them, who shouldn't even be up there, only there because Louis made them change things last minute, which messed up everything. But it doesn't matter now, because there's nothing Lauren, nothing anyone, can do.

She remembers Barclay, kind enough to let her hold his hand, squeeze so tight it might've hurt, but he'd said nothing.

And fear. Overwhelming, heart-wrenching fear. Because all it takes is stray vote sent the wrong way and they're gone.

Relief. Rushing, overtaking relief. And when they come backstage, Lauren's feet take her straight into their arms, in the middle of a slightly teary group hug.

Relief. Happiness. Warmth.

What happened afterwards was never intended to be a sleepover. They just wanted to be near each other, usually just the four of them but Lauren was a logical addition. So in a fort of pillows and blankets, after a long and thoroughly stressful day, they don't mean to fall asleep, tangled up in each other. Lauren doesn't realize how absurd it might seem to the others (even though Stereo Kicks has a pseudo-sleepover about once a week) until she wakes up, sandwiched between Parisa and Charlie.

Charlie's adorable, yeah? He's adorable on a daily basis, most of the time, but he's especially adorable now. Eyes closed, eyelashes splayed across his cheeks, dried drool caked on the corner of his mouth, onto the pillow. It's endearing in a way that makes little happiness bubbles bubble in her stomach, grin filling out her cheeks. There's a rustling behind her, followed by a groan/sigh from Parisa.

"Morning." she says, eyelids unevenly open, hair folded strangely over the top of her head. And this shift in the blankets disturbs the others, inciting more blanket shuffling.

And Charlie's eyes open to Lauren's, a strange affection in her eyes.

"Hey."

"Morning." he says, reaching up to wipe sleep from his eyes. When he looks, Lauren's still smiling at him.

"I'm glad you're still here."

He chuckles.

"Me too." This makes Lauren smile even bigger, so Charlie can't help but smile too. They've got a long week ahead of them, lots of expectations to live up to, lots of boundaries to break, redemption to find. But neither Charlie nor Lauren can care enough to think of that now, as--

"Aww, they're having a moment!" And Betsy's head peeks out from behind Charlie,

"Shut up." Charlie says halfheartedly. She tickles him, and he sends an elbow in retaliation; she squeals.

The situation is equal parts comfortable and awkward, the safety of Parisa nestled behind her, her feet tangled in the blankets with Charlie's, Betsy and Mikey not to far away. It's a comfort Lauren still doesn't understand. How at home she feels with these people she's known for so short, but she's happy. And Charlie. This is the awkward part. It's that these happy in her stomach have become much more solid. She hasn't kissed anyone since her boyfriend breakup, a much more awkward ordeal altogether, but she just couldn't continue after Parisa...

The awkward has seeped its way into her relationship with the four of them, and it's all too much but to hope it'll all go away.

And now she's here with Charlie. Pretty, sleepy Charlie, with his pouty chapped lips and she wants to kiss him. And she's struggling to find reasons not to.

So she does. And unsurprisingly, the feeling is mutual. Betsy and Parisa are making noise in the background, but whatever, because his lips are soft, and so is his hand on her cheek, and she's happy. This sort of happiness is new. Maybe it's jut the rush from the fame, and the singing on stage and all the dream life. But maybe it's them.

Excitement from Betsy wakes Mikey, sleeping on her other side.

"What's going on?" He mumbles groggily.

"Charlie and Lauren are kissing!"

"Okay, cool."

He rolls over, hoping to nod off again. Before the real day begins.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know these are all prolly cheesy and stupid but i'm kinda just writing these to fill my otp feels. i'm not as proud as this one, but i'm writing a mikey/lauren one now that i like much better so thats coming soon


End file.
